Akito Himenokōji
Akito Himenokōji (姫小路 秋人 Himenokōji Akito) recently transferred to Saint Liliana High School where he is placed in class 2A. His twin sister, from whom he has been separated for six years, is a student at the school. Akito has a laid-back personality and hopes to live a calm, normal life, but he will work with his full strength to achieve a goal. He started to take care of his sister when they were younger, however when their parents died, the siblings were separated. Six years later, he moved out of the Takanomiya household (the people who adopted him after he was separated from Akiko Himenokōji) to live on his own and was finally able to reunite with his sister, only to find out that she has a brother complex which had developed while they were separated. It is later revealed that he was actually adopted by his former parents, and therefore has no blood relationship with his sister, but he has chosen to keep this as a secret, especially from her. He loves to tease Akiko and watching others tease her. Akito is quite protective of Akiko and people around him often comment that Akito has a serious sister complex, although he insists that he only sees her as his little sister. He has secretly made a living by writing erotic novels of brother-sister incest under the pen name "Kōichirō Shindo", which are very popular since before the siblings started living together. He uses his relationship with his sister as an inspiration for his novels, with the characters' names being very similar to their own. He was given the job of Student Council "Vice-Assistant of Proxy of Secretary" so that the girls on the Council could spend more time with him. Arashi Nikaidō happily claims that the position was fabricated for her underground lover; technically, he is the assistant of Akiko, the student council secretary. Biography Appearance Akito looks normal and for some view of the characters he is quite handsome. Personality Akito is generally lazy and hopes to live a normal life, but he will also work with his full strength to achieve his goal. He is rather somehow a teaser as he loves to trick Akiko Himenokōji or watching others trick her. He may not look like it but he is somehow overprotective to his sister. He is also a very sweet and kind person who will do anything for his sister and everyone else. History Akito started to take care of Akiko Himenokōji when he was young. However, when their parents died, the siblings got separated when adopted by two different families. Summary Akito has recently transferred into Saint Liliana High School class 2-A. After secretly arranging for years he finally reunited with her and moved out to live by themselves, but only to found that her brother complex since their youth has further developed. Since the siblings are now living by themselves, he secretly makes their living by writing porn novels of brother-sister incest under pen name "Kōichirō Shindo", and becoming a famous writer. He is given the job as student counsel's "vice-assistant of proxy of secretary", that Arashi Nikaidō happily claims that's a fabricated position for her underground lover; technically, his is the assistant of the secretary named Akiko Himenokōji. Trivia * The name Akito 'means "clear, crystal" (晶), "bright" (明) or "autumn" (秋) ('aki) and "person" (人) (to). * Akito's surname Himenokōji means "princess" (姫) (hime), "small" (小) (ko) and "road" (路) (ji). * Akito is 16-17 years old * It is later revealed that Akito is actually adopted by his parents and he has no blood relationship with Akiko Himenokōji, but he chooses to keep this as a secret. Gallery Akito Himenokouji Mugshot.jpg|Akito's mugshot 84ac3cbd18.png|Akito's full body and facial expression Category:Characters Category:Male Characters